1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ear cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new ear cleaner device for cleaning the wax and dirt from a user""s ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ear cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, ear cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,301; 2,511,557; 4,820,259; 5,147,288; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,007.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ear cleaner device. The prior art includes balls of cotton attached to ends of sticks and also includes thimble-like members being fitted upon a user""s fingertip.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ear cleaner device which has many of the advantages of the ear cleaners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ear cleaner device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ear cleaners, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes an elongate flexible support member; and also includes a pair of conical-shaped ear cleaning members being attached to the elongate flexible support member and being adapted to clean a user""s ear canal. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ear cleaner device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ear cleaner device which has many of the advantages of the ear cleaners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ear cleaner device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ear cleaners, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ear cleaner device for cleaning the wax and dirt from a user""s ear.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ear cleaner device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ear cleaner device that gives the user better control of the ear cleaning member than with traditional cotton swabs since the user guides the ear cleaning member with one""s fingertip.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.